


【旭润】偏信有罪

by payphone0529



Category: Cileheji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529
Summary: 有强制、dirty talk、三俗走肾不走心柴肉





	【旭润】偏信有罪

润玉不明白事情怎么会变成这样。他被人死死压在办公桌上，上衣凌乱下身更是不着寸缕，粗大坚硬的物事正在后穴里进出，每一下撞击都毫不留情，力道之大几乎将他嵌进桌里。  
他的双手被死死反绑在背后，身后进出的那人一边动作一边用手在他身上抚摸，只是不含一丝温情，有的只是征服的暴戾。

身上人似乎不满他死咬住唇不啃声，一巴掌拍上浑圆挺翘的臀，将白皙的臀肉打得通红。他解开绑着润玉手的领带，一把把人抱起来自己往后坐进办公椅里。

“你是不是没挨过肏啊，连叫都不会叫。”旭凤握住润玉的纤腰抱住他开始用力往上顶，他故意把性器抽到只剩一个头部在里面，接着放开掌下的腰让润玉顺着重力坐下去，每次都可以把身上人弄得死去活来，嘴唇上才干的血又徐徐冒出来。

“骚货，你一开始不是还推我让我滚吗？现在我放开你，你还不是自己要缠上来，嗯？”他凑到润玉耳边用气音说，一手将润玉的双腿拉得更开好更深进入到里面去。“还说你没跟锦觅做过，你身前这东西都这么硬了，那晚肯定很爽吧。”旭凤捏着润玉性器，拇指扫过顶部抹去不断冒出的前液堵住铃口。

“唔……”润玉痛苦皱眉，被迫搭在旭凤脖子上的手更用力的将他搂紧。他挣动着，企图脱离旭凤掌中钳制，只是这下只会更挑动旭凤胸中的怒火和欲火。他以为润玉是在向他挑衅，毕竟肏了他这么久，这家伙嘴里也没哼上一句，但当他一提锦觅润玉就控制不住。他更加火大，被人肏到淫水直流还有空想别人的女友，润玉也是贱到骨头里了。想到这他不再控制下身的力道，润玉被他顶得直往后仰。牙齿咬上眼前单薄白皙的胸膛，含住胸前浅色的乳珠狠狠吮吸。眼前身体莹白如玉，胸前两颗东西很快就被他的口水沾的湿淋淋的，旭凤含够了将乳珠吐出来，舌头在上面色情地打着旋，变得深色的乳晕上还留着一圈牙印，是旭凤留下的。

润玉仰着头直抽气，他狠狠咬住自己的手臂阻止即将出口的呻吟。乳头遭人蹂躏，旭凤恶劣的用手帕将他性器束紧让他无法射出来，润玉痛苦地想要起身，下一秒即遭一双手按住两侧在外力下重新整个吃下肉棒，紧致的内壁无法阻挡那个东西进入到更深，他只觉得自己似乎被贯穿了，牙齿松开手臂，两只手紧紧抠住旭凤的肩张着嘴半天说不出一句话。

润玉浑身颤抖，身上热汗直流，他两腿发着抖，支撑不住自己的身体软在旭凤身上，肏得熟烂的肉穴剧烈抽搐蠕动着吮吸埋在体内的那根粗大楔子。旭凤知道润玉高潮了，前边依旧紧紧堵住，只靠后面就到了顶峰。

他一笑，讽刺道：“浪货，你可真骚啊，只靠后面都能爽成这样，光是锦觅怎么满足地了你呢，不如我打电话把她也叫来，让她亲眼看看你是怎么被我搞。”说着就要去碰手机，润玉一把抓住他的手，沙哑着嗓音道：“旭凤，你别太过分了。”

“过分？”旭凤只觉好笑，甩开润玉没什么力气的手解开手机屏，点开联系人划到锦觅那一栏名字那拿到润玉眼前让他看清楚，同时抬起下身用力顶了一下，听到润玉发出一声闷哼。“你跟锦觅背着我上床的时候怎么没想到过分！”

“我跟锦觅什么事都没有……嗯啊啊啊……”旭凤不耐烦听他狡辩，直接用行动封住他的嘴，这张巧舌如簧的嘴只需呻吟叫床就好了，其他的他根本不想听也不愿听。润玉似乎看到旭凤按下了拨号，耳边传来接听等待的声音，润玉在一声一声震耳欲聋的等待音中崩溃了。他挣扎着，嘴上骂着旭凤混蛋。

旭凤啃着润玉小巧的喉结将他压在办公桌上，故意把手机放到润玉耳旁，以便他听得更加清楚，桌子在他的力道之下不堪重负的响着，不大的办公室里弥漫着淫糜的气息，人体撞击时发出水声格外清晰。

电话那边好像接通了，润玉甚至听到“喂，旭凤？”一声。

“润玉，你以后上班是不是都会想起我是怎么在这张桌子上好好肏你的，嗯？”旭凤此时极其恶劣地问。

“什么？旭凤你在说什么呀？你和润玉师兄在干嘛？”相比起身体上的痛苦，精神上的折磨对润玉而言才是致命的，他睁大了眼直直望向天花板，几秒后突然发出一声困兽般绝望地嘶吼。

他的喉咙破碎，呻吟全部化作泣血的叫喊。旭凤看他白玉似的布满情欲潮红的脸迅速惨白下去，双唇红肿却血淋淋的极是勾人。他眼见润玉的眼眶迅速通红，原本漆黑明亮恍若星辰的眼眸此时空洞一片，蕴含着一层薄薄的水雾。

润玉的眼里有无法抑制情欲，更有对他的憎恨，最后都融化为了深沉的死寂。这几种东西混合在一起形成一种奇异的美感。他下意识伸手手抬起润玉的后脑，自己低下头迟疑着吻上去。他尝到了润玉唇上血的味道，两片唇薄薄的，带着一股腥味的甜腻。不费力地撬开牙关，揪住躲闪的舌尽情吮吸，他勾起舌尖舔了舔那人口中敏感的上颚。手指插入湿漉漉的发间，另一只手在光滑的身体上逡巡流连，慢慢往下来到平坦的小腹，细腻的皮肤上覆盖着一层薄薄紧致的肌理，他甚至能摸到自己的那根东西就插在润玉的身体里，一股莫名的兴奋充斥全身，粗大的东西迅速充血再次胀大，将穴口绷到极限。

眼前的这具肉体就是躺在砧板上的鱼，任他捏圆搓扁。润玉已经听不到电话那头在说什么了，他什么都不愿想，闭上眼甚至希望自己不要再醒来。

然而身体的感官依旧如此清晰，他能感觉到不停在身体里进出东西上突出的脉络，还有那滚烫的热度。

可旭凤却打碎了他最后一丝希冀，粗重的喘息在他耳边回响，他终于解开了绑着他性器的手帕，与此同时插在体内的肉棒开始抖动，一股热流射了出来。

润玉双眼失神，瘫软着全身躺在桌上，小腹上沾着自己射出来的白浊，两条长腿向两边大大敞开痉挛着。旭凤射完后又在润玉体内插了几下才缓缓抽出，精液从被操的艳红暂时合不上的肉穴渐渐流出来。他点开自己开着飞行模式的手机，取消模式后打电话给自己的私人助理来收拾残局。整理好自己的衣着，顺便拿起散在地上的衣服给润玉穿好，等助理给他打电话后确认两个人面上看不出什么状况后搂着润玉出了办公室。

“哟，徐医生这是怎么了啊？”值班护士关心问。看到润玉脸色苍白只能靠旭凤撑着才能勉强站着，想上来帮忙。

“我哥他不舒服。”旭凤摸了摸怀中润玉汗湿的发，不慌不忙朝医院门口走。

“那得给徐医生好好瞧瞧啊，哎呀不巧郑医生查房去了，要不你扶着徐医生回办公室等等？”

“不用麻烦了，我哥刚自己给自己瞧了病，打电话让我过来接他回家呢。”旭凤拒绝了护士的好意，微笑着搂着润玉径直出了门上车离去。


End file.
